Ever Faithful
by Charis77
Summary: He would never leave his king. Not now. Not ever. Alternate ending to Merlin. Begins after Merlin regains his magic in The Crystal Cave.


Merlin barged into the king's tent. "Arthur! Arthur!"

Arthur opened his eyes to behold his servant racing towards his bed. "Merlin?" Gwen stirred next to him.

"I need to talk to you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You leave me to gather _vital supplies_ and now you disturb my sleep before battle to _talk_?"

Merlin ignored the king. "Alone."

"Where have you been?"

"I must speak with you _now_."

"Arthur, just talk to him."

Arthur looked over to Gwen who smiled gently as she spoke. He sighed and stood, retrieving his arming coat. "Come on," he snapped, annoyed at being dragged out into the cold. Merlin bolted from the tent, Arthur following.

"Sire?" one of the two soldiers guarding the tent questioned the king.

Arthur waved them off. "I'll be fine." Merlin hadn't broken stride and Arthur jogged to catch up. The servant didn't stop until they were at the edge of the camp. He halted next to a fire, staring away from Arthur at nothing.

"Well, where _have_ you been?"

"You can't win this battle."

"Merlin, how many times have you said something like this? If you're afraid..."

"I'm not afraid. Not for me."

Arthur spoke haughtily. "You've never stopped me fighting and you won't now."  
"I know."

"Then why are you here telling me this? Go to Gaius. He can use your help." Arthur began to move away, but Merlin turned to face him. His eyes gleamed in the firelight.

"You can't win without magic."

Arthur stared. Merlin had never seemed so serious.

"You can't defeat Morgana without magic."

Arthur looked away, uncomfortable.

"You know it's true."

Arthur turned back with a hard stare. "Even if it is true, I have no choice. I'm not leaving Camlann. That's enough. Get some sleep."

"I can stop her."

Arthur laughed. " _You_? Merlin, I admire your bravery, but you haven't a chance against Morgana."

"I have more than a chance."

Arthur folded his hands over his chest. "You're going mad."

"No, I'm not." Merlin stepped closer to him. "I want to show you something."

Arthur raised his eyebrows as Merlin stood in front of him. His servant placed his hands on either side of Arthur's temples. "What are you...?" Merlin drew Arthur towards him, touching his forehead against Arthur's.

Arthur gasped. The years receded, time flashing backwards as events played before him. Things he remembered, things he did not. But in all of them there was one constant: Merlin. Hidden, silent, faithful Merlin. Merlin let go.

Arthur stumbled backwards, breathing hard. Merlin gripped his arm as Arthur knelt to the ground. The king pulled his arm away and whispered. "You're a sorcerer."

Tears welled in Merlin's eyes as he nodded.

"All this time..."

"Arthur..." Merlin attempted through a throat choked with emotion.

"Don't touch me," Arthur said, eyes wide in fear.

Merlin moved backwards, then slipped to the ground across from his king. "I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you."

Arthur shook his head, trying to think.

"I've never wanted to do anything but serve you," Merlin spoke quietly. "My magic was meant to help you."

"How could you lie to me? All these years?" Arthur mumbled, eyes still wide.

Merlin sucked in a breath, tears threatening to spill over. "What would you have done if I hadn't lied?"

Arthur swallowed. "I don't know."

"You do know."

Arthur looked to the ground. "I suppose..." He looked back up at his servant. "Maybe I wouldn't have done anything."

Merlin shared a look of understanding with his king. Both of them knew it wasn't true.

Arthur pressed the heels of his palms into his eyelids. What he had seen. Merlin had saved his life countless times. Merlin had sacrificed a life of freedom for Camelot. Merlin had been more loyal than any knight ever could be. "I've been a fool."

"You haven't. Maybe a prat, but not a fool."

Arthur lowered his hands and marveled at the servant with a small smile sitting across from him. _This_ was his Merlin, the friend he'd thought he'd had.

Merlin's smile faded when Arthur didn't reciprocate. "Arthur, I swear to you, I only did what I had to to stay by your side, to protect you."

Arthur stared at his hands. "Does anyone else know?"

"Gaius."

Arthur shook his head slowly. This was what the physician had meant when he said someday he'd know how many had helped him, even those with magic. "My father..."

"I tried to save him," Merlin explained quickly. "Morgana interfered, I..."

Arthur raised his hand to silence the servant. He already knew what Merlin was saying from the visions. He didn't mean that. "My father hated magic. He executed thousands. Yet you came to Camelot." He raised his head. "Why?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "It was my destiny to serve you. Kilgharrah told me."

"The dragon?"

Merlin nodded. "He spoke to me when I first arrived in Camelot. He told me why I had been born with magic."

Arthur stared at Merlin. "You've never studied it."

Merlin shook his head. "It's who I am. Magic is my lifeblood." His servant spoke sincerely, and his eyes pleaded for Arthur to understand.

"You risked your own safety," Arthur murmured. "You risk it now."

Merlin's gaze became pained. "You can throw me in the dungeon when we get back to Camelot, but let me help you this last time."

Arthur's heart broke. He hadn't meant he wanted to kill Merlin. He'd meant he couldn't believe Merlin had willingly gotten so close to the king and his son. And that he had told Arthur now, knowing the laws that still stood in Camelot. "I don't want to imprison you."

Merlin's lips trembled as he fought his emotion.

"Can you truly defeat Morgana?" Arthur asked.

Merlin met his friend's eyes. "I _will_ defeat her."

"Then we have no time to lose." Arthur stalked back towards his tent.

* * *

"You're...a sorcerer," Gwen said, dark eyes staring intently at Merlin.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed. Arthur stood to the side, one arm resting on another, knuckles brushing against his lips as he stared sideways at the young man.

"Are you _sure_?"

Merlin smiled slightly, held out his hand, and spoke a simple incantation. A candle on Arthur's desk flared upwards, then settled once more. Arthur felt his breath quicken to see the man he thought he'd known actually cast a spell.

Gwen glanced at Arthur. "How long have you known?"

Arthur looked at Merlin then back to Gwen. "He just told me."

Gwen tilted her head at Merlin. "I always thought there was something about you, but I never imagined..."

Arthur thought of his own misgivings, of Merlin's sometimes wisdom. Had it been the wisdom of magic? He still wasn't sure what to do with the servant he'd named friend. He believed all Merlin had shown him, but he couldn't wrap his mind around what it meant for their friendship. He pushed aside his thoughts. There was no time. "It seems fate has placed a sorcerer on our side. We have an advantage Morgana does not suspect."

"She knows who I am," Merlin said.

Arthur started, unfolding his arms and gesturing towards Merlin. "You said only Gaius knew."

"Morgana found out. She tried to keep me imprisoned in a cave. I escaped."

"She doesn't know you're here?"

"No."

"Then you're still an advantage." Arthur moved over to his desk, picking up a map.

"Morgana is coming from a hidden path behind Camelot's army. There's a narrow path over a ridge and she's on the march now."

"What didn't you tell me this before?" Arthur shouted.

"I thought you should know about me first."

Arthur frowned. "Where?" he asked, gesturing at the map.

Merlin stepped up to his side and pointed. "Here."

"I'll mobilize the men."

"No," Merlin said firmly.

"Merlin..."

"I'm going to meet her."

Gwen spoke up. "You _alone_?"

"Yes."

"That's foolishness!" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin stared hard at his friend. Arthur shut his mouth. Merlin had changed. He didn't look like the idiot servant Arthur called him. Arthur had the uneasy feeling Merlin was in control here.

"You'll lose men to no purpose. You can't do anything to her. I can. Trust me, Arthur. One more time."

Arthur weighed Merlin's counsel. His mind said to send several units with Merlin. His heart said to obey the servant. The visions came back to him, how many times Merlin had put himself aside for his prince and king, and as much as he hated to admit it, Merlin was right that his men had no power to combat Morgana. "Go, then. We'll prepare to meet the other half of the army."

Merlin didn't budge.

"I said 'go!'"

Merlin's eyes had become moist again and Arthur felt apprehensive. His friend often became emotional when something deep weighed on his heart. "I've seen the future. Heard a prophecy. Mordred is your doom, Arthur. He's going to kill you."

Arthur stared at Merlin's grim face. How powerful _was_ Merlin's magic? He had seen the future? "He won't kill me," he assured his servant. "I can win a fight against Mordred."

"You must watch for him," Merlin begged. "Don't be arrogant, Arthur. If you see him, flee."

Arthur let out a breath. "Me? Flee?"

"I'm serious."

"I'll be careful. Now go."

Merlin met his eyes once more, then left the tent.

"Arthur?" Gwen questioned, putting her arm around his waist and leaning her head against his shoulder.

Arthur kept his gaze on the exit of the tent. "I don't know who he is anymore."

"He's your friend."

"He's a sorcerer."

"Who has protected you."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

Gwen let go of her husband, moving in front of him. "What do you mean?"

Arthur looked into her eyes. "He deceived me. He's broken the highest law of all."

"Arthur, you wouldn't execute him?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, but there's no place for him in Camelot."

Gwen put her hands on Arthur's cheeks. "You accepted a servant girl, willing to love her, to make her your queen. Can you not accept Merlin as well?"

Arthur answered honestly. "I don't know."

* * *

Merlin crept through rocky boulders, throwing his vision ahead. Morgana and her army had not yet appeared. He moved forward, seeking a place from which to make his stand. His heart thumped, in anticipation of the battle, but also at what had been said between himself and Arthur. Arthur had listened. It was more than he had hoped for, but he had seen the indecisiveness in the king's face. Arthur might use him, but he had not yet accepted him.

Merlin threw his vision back down the valley path. There! Torches. They were coming. He crouched behind a large boulder and closed his eyes. His eyebrows knit, his skin tingled, his blood raced. He opened his eyes and scanned his hands, old, wrinkled, but more powerful than he had ever been.

Merlin felt magic surging through him, throbbing in every pore. He looked to the sky. "Come, Morgana," he whispered. "I am ready."

* * *

Arthur stood in front of his assembled men. He glanced behind the camp. He'd begun to have misgivings. Could Merlin indeed stop Morgana? He felt sudden panic. He'd trusted a sorcerer...a sorcerer! _And a_ _friend._ The thought calmed him and the visions flashed through his mind again. He could trust Merlin. Really, he had no choice. Merlin had been right. Without sorcery, they could not hope to defeat his sister. He could only hope Merlin was as powerful as he made out.

The sun moved towards the horizon. Arthur stood tall and shouted. "Tonight...we do battle. Tonight we end this war. We end a war as old as the land itself. War against tyranny, greed, and spite. Not all will greet the dawn, some will live, some will die. But each and every one of you fights with honour, and with pride. For not only do we fight for our lives, we fight for the future. The future of Camelot. The future of Albion. The future of the united kingdoms." He thrust _Excalibur_ into the air. "For the love of Camelot!"

He turned, striding forward into the valley, already hearing the pounding of thousands of feet approaching. The enemy came into view. Arthur raised his sword, shouted, and charged.

* * *

Merlin held his breath as he cast his vision again. They were so close and Morgana at their head. He heard the flapping of wings and saw Aithusa gliding above the army. No. This dragon would not die today.

He popped up from behind the boulder and shouted to the sky. "Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai! Weas!" Aithusa veered obediently away. Merlin strode onto the path, facing Morgana.

Morgana halted, eyes frozen in fear. "Emrys."

"Hello, Morgana."

"You couldn't have escaped."

"I should thank you. You have made me more powerful than I have ever been."

Morgana's eyes flashed in anger and panic. "You will _not_ defeat me, Emrys!" she screeched. "I am a high priestess."

Merlin laughed aloud. "I am more than you will ever be!" He withdrew the staff hidden under his cloak, screamed into the air, and shot a blot of lightning careening into the sky.

Morgana stepped back. "Kill him!" she shouted. Her army surged forwards.

* * *

Arthur pitched himself into the battle, mind honed over the years to focus only on the fight. He cut and slashed, dodged and kicked. He felt the rhythm as a familiar friend. The enemy fell underneath his blade, five, then ten, then twenty.

A blast punctuated the air and he looked back as light flashed behind him. The sky rumbled with shock as more flashes leaped up and scattered to the winds. Was it Merlin or Morgana? His thought was disturbed by a sudden shout above the din.

"Arthur!"

He turned. Mordred stalked towards him, sword cutting down his knights as he came. Arthur heard Merlin's voice in his mind: _Flee_. Arthur held his ground. _I don't flee._

* * *

Merlin shouted and screamed, tossing back curse after curse from Morgana as he thrust his hands out to push back her soldiers. Wave after wave fell before his power. He laughed aloud as lightning burst from his staff. He could feel the earth, the rocks, the sky, responding to his magic, magnifying it, directing it where he wanted it to go. None could defeat him.

The soldiers thinned, most dead, others fleeing. Merlin sent one final burst of power, knocking the remnant to its death. Morgana alone was left, standing amongst the ruins of her army. She raised her chin in defiance.

"You cannot kill me! No spell or mortal blade can fell a high priestess!" She raised her hands.

"I am more than spells!" Merlin proclaimed. He rushed towards her. Her eyes glowed, but he drained her power with the flick of a wrist. Morgana backed away, but he was already upon her.

Merlin gripped her throat, letting power pound into Morgana's body. She shrieked, collapsing to her knees, flailing at him with her hands. He held fast. He felt the life draining out of her and into him. His hands tightened around her throat. She began to gurgle.

"Please. Emrys," she strained out. Her eyes screamed helplessness and death.

Merlin abruptly let go, standing and backing away from her. He glanced around at the dead piled around them. So much waste for so much hate.

"Help me, Emrys. Please."

Merlin shook his head at her. "Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?" he spoke angrily. "All this death on your hands?"

"Please."

Merlin began to shake; goosebumps crept up his arms. He heaved a sigh as his older form dissolved. He sank to his knees beside Morgana and took her hand. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Merlin," Morgana strained out.

"Why couldn't you have listened? Why? Hate has destroyed you."

"Merlin, save me."

Merlin shook his head. "It's too late." He fixed Morgana with his gaze. "Look at me."

Morgana held his gaze.

"I should have done more for you," Merlin choked out between sobs. "I'm sorry."

Morgana began to seize and gasp.

Merlin put his hand on her forehead. "Go now. Find the rest you couldn't on earth."

Morgana sucked in two short breaths, then let out a slow death rattle. Her eyes deadened.

Merlin let go of her hand and wiped at his cheeks. He calmed himself, breathing deeply. He heard the rumbling of a battle on the other side of Camlann. He stood and rushed back down the valley.

* * *

Arthur blocked Mordred's sword. He pulled back and swung, Mordred deflecting the blow effortlessly. Arthur couldn't help but admire the skill that had been turned against him. Such a fine knight now a mortal enemy. Neither had given ground. They thrust and parried and blocked, but none made headway.

Then, as he stepped backwards to adjust for another swing, Arthur lost his footing. Mordred slammed his sword towards the king, who caught it just in time on his blade, but not before he fell on his back. Mordred's sword swiped horizontally and Arthur felt his own sword ripped from his grip.

Mordred stood over him. "You gave me no choice." He thrust downwards before Arthur had time to back away. Arthur felt the sword pass into his flesh. He gasped and anger flared within him. He snatched up his dropped sword and stood, thrusting it through the young man with the last of his strength. Mordred smiled briefly, then collapsed, lifeless.

Arthur made to move away, but crumpled to the ground. A harsh voice screamed behind him.

" _No_!"

A hand appeared, covering his wound. Arthur looked up through blurred vision. "Merlin!"

Merlin spoke frantically. "Can you breathe?"

Arthur gulped a couple breaths. "It hurts."

"You're wounded. Bleeding."

Arthur gripped Merlin's arm, staring at him. "I saw light...Flashing...Morgana..."

"She's dead." Merlin's tears began again. "I defeated the Saxons. The dragon. And yet...And yet I knew it was Mordred that I must stop. I should have been by your side."

Arthur cried out. "Ah!"

"Arthur..."

Arthur's grip tightened on Merlin's arm. "You don't have...to be...sorry...You saved me...so many times...You never even wanted the rewards." He strained a weak laugh.

Merlin looked into his king's eyes. "The only reward I ever wanted is you to understand."

Arthur gasped out. "I do and I'm sorry...I've treated you badly...not seen you for what you really were...You are a true friend, Merlin...The truest I'll ever have."

Merlin took a shaky breath. "I'm not going to lose you, Arthur. Not today." He stood and hefted his friend into his arms.

* * *

Gaius examined the wound in Arthur's side. It was deep and the blade that had made it scorched the wound around the edges. Merlin paced at the end of the king's bed, sending grieved looks to the physician. Gaius' face held little hope. He stood to speak to the warlock.

"He has a fragment of sword embedded in his chest."

"Then we'll use magic to draw to it out." Merlin made to move to Arthur's side, but Gaius grabbed his shoulder.

"No, the blade that struck Arthur is no ordinary blade. I fear it was forged in a dragon's breath. Its fatal power will not be easily denied."

Merlin breathed out in realization. "Aithusa." If he had only known...

"The blade's point is traveling inexorably towards his heart. Not even you could hope to thwart such magic. It would take a power as ancient as the dragons themselves."

"No. There must be something that we can do, Gaius."

"Only the Sidhe possess such magic. In the midst of the Lake Of Avalon there is an ancient isle. That is the source of their power. You must take him there."

Merlin nodded shortly, passing Gaius and sitting on the bed next to the king. "Arthur, we need to go."

Arthur stared up at him with tired eyes. He smiled softly. "I heard Gaius. I'm dying."

Merlin's chin trembled. "No. I'm going to save you. Come on."

Arthur flung out his hand and grasped Merlin's arm. "I want Gwen and my knights."

Merlin stood. "There's no time."

Arthur yanked on Merlin's arm, pulling him close. "I must see them first."

"Gaius!" Merlin called out exasperatedly.

"I'll find them," the physician said, hurrying from the tent.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Merlin whispered. "Why did you fight Mordred?"

Arthur chuckled, then groaned. "Since when have I listened to you about fighting?"

"You didn't believe me."

"I did," Arthur spoke with conviction. "But I had to face him." He moaned. "Prophecy. I guess it was meant to happen."

Merlin shook his head. No. How many times had he been warned? Why and for what purpose if he could not save his king?

The flaps to the tent flung back as Arthur's wife and knights entered. Gwen rushed to Arthur, sitting next to him and holding his hand. She leaned in to kiss his forehead. The knights stood around the bed, faces grim.

Arthur pulled at the seal hanging from his neck. Gwen helped him remove it and made to give it to him, but he pressed it into her hands. "If I am to die, I can think of no one who I would rather succeed me."

Tears rolled down Gwen's cheeks. "You can't die. I love you."

Arthur reached a hand up to her cheek. "You are more wise than any king." As Gwen wept, Arthur turned his eyes on Merlin. "You've done so much for me...I can do something for you." Arthur stared at each of his knights in turn. "I declare magic lawful in Camelot."

Merlin's heart soared and his vision blurred with tears.

"All people will be welcome in Camelot. A just and fair kingdom must reign for _all_. Promise me."

The knights bowed and swore to carry out their king's wishes. Arthur suddenly cried out and touched his side, his hand trembling.

"Merlin!" Gaius urged. "Go!"

Merlin nodded to Gaius and moved to the bed. "Arthur, we can't wait any longer."

Gwen looked scared. "You can't move him."

"It's his only hope, my lady," Gaius assured as Merlin helped the king rise. Arthur leaned against him as he directed him outside the tent, Gwen and the knights following.

Merlin looked to sky and cried out in a deep voice. "O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" A few seconds passed, and Kilgharrah appeared, speeding towards the warlock and his king.

People cried out and ran. The knights drew their swords.

"Stop!" Merlin exclaimed. "He is a friend."

"Do nothing!" Gwen commanded. The knights glanced at one another, but did not attack.

Kilgharrah landed in front of Merlin.

"Kilgharrah. I would not have summoned you if there was any other choice. I have one last favor to ask."

"I know, young warlock."

"Help me!" Merlin shouted to Gaius. Gaius aided him with Arthur until he and the king clung to the base of the dragon's neck.

Arthur's head rolled back on Merlin's shoulder. "You can even command dragons."

"Fly, Kilgharrah!" Merlin shouted. The dragon rose, lifting into the sky.

"To Avalon, I believe," the dragon's resonating voice said.

"Yes."

* * *

Wind rippled over Merlin as he held fast to Arthur. His friend was shaking. Merlin felt for his heart. It thumped sluggishly. "Kilgharrah, you must fly faster."

The dragon pushed forward. "I will do all I can."

Arthur coughed. "Merlin, I don't think...I can be saved."

A lump rose in Merlin's throat. "I haven't done all this to let you die."

"All your magic, Merlin, can't save my life."

"Hang on, Arthur!"

Arthur leaned heavily back. "Just, just hold me. Please."

Merlin tightened his arms around his king.

"There's something I want to say..."

"You're not going to say goodbye."

"No, Merlin...Everything you've done. I know now. For me, for Camelot. For the kingdom you helped me build..."

"You'd have done it without me."

"Maybe. I want to say...something I've never said to you before..." Arthur craned his neck back to look at his friend. "Thank you." He reached up and patted the back of Merlin's head, then his own lolled against Merlin's chest.

"Arthur...No! Arthur! Stay with me! Come on! Kilgharrah!"

"There, young warlock," the dragon declared.

Merlin looked down to see a lake with an island and a tower in the middle. Kilgharrah made for the shore of the island, circled it, then landed. Merlin slid off the dragon's back, pulling Arthur with him. He lay him down gently and knelt by his side. "Arthur? Arthur?" He felt for a pulse. There was none. Tears coursed down his cheeks. "You can't die."

"Merlin, there is nothing you can do," Kilgharrah spoke tenderly.

Merlin looked up at the dragon. "I failed."

"No, young warlock, for all that you have dreamt of building, has come to pass."

Merlin stood, angry. "I can't lose him! He's my friend!"

Kilgharrah's eyes shone with wisdom. "Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin. Arthur is not just a King. He is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again."

Merlin looked to Arthur, weeping.

"Take the sword. It must be kept safe until such time."

Merlin knelt by Arthur's side and withdrew the king's blade.

"Give it back to she who guards it."

Merlin stood and moved to the shore. "Freya," he whispered. He flung the sword with all his strength. It tumbled through the air. A hand shot up out of the lake and caught it deftly, then sunk beneath the waves.

"Come, Merlin," Kilgharrah commanded. He lifted Arthur with his claws and flew towards the tower.

Merlin ran below. "Where are you taking him?"

"To his destiny and yours."

Kilgharrah began to descend inside the tower. Merlin sprinted through an archway to see the dragon setting Arthur in the middle of a blank patch of green grass. Kilgharrah sat back on his haunches and turned his eyes to Merlin. Merlin knelt down next to Arthur.

"Arthur must rest in the heart of the earth."

"I can't live without him."

"You will not."

Merlin looked up at the dragon.

"I will use the last of my strength so you may sleep by his side until you are _both_ needed."

Merlin's eyes went wide. "You'll die."

Kilgharrah smiled. "This is _my_ destiny. Now lie down, Merlin. Rest from your burdens."

Merlin lay back next to Arthur and focused on the Once and Future King, his friend.

"It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock. The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men. Sleep now. Sleep until the day comes when you are called for. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep."

Merlin felt darkness descending, warm and soft. He let it wrap him in its grip, let the magic of the earth seep into his body. Time slowed, stilled, and vanished.

* * *

The ground rumbled and shook. A horn blared in Merlin's ears. His eyes opened. "Arthur," he breathed out. His king stood above him, shining in brilliant light, clothed in armor, a golden crown glinting on his head. He held out a hand to his friend. "Merlin. It's time." He smiled.

Merlin reached up, letting Arthur pull him into a new day.


End file.
